Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic oscillators and, in particular, to a fully decoupled LC tank-based oscillator topology for low phase noise and high oscillation amplitude applications.
Description of the Related Art
A tank-based oscillator is a resonant circuit that includes inductance and capacitance that provides a waveform at the circuit's resonant frequency. Such oscillators are commonly found in many present electronic devices, including wireless and wireline communication applications, radars, sensors, data converters, imagers, and so forth.
Oscillator phase noise is a performance metric in many electronic applications. A clocked system typically benefits from a lower phase noise oscillator. One way to lower oscillator phase noise is to increase the amplitude of oscillation. Oscillator phase noise can also be lowered, for example, by using lower noise devices, higher breakdown devices, or by lowering the temperature. Since many oscillators are implemented as an integrated circuit (IC), the chip area occupied by the oscillator is another consideration. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present disclosure has been written.